


My weakness

by Raquelcobblepot221b



Category: Nygmobblepot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pensamiento
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelcobblepot221b/pseuds/Raquelcobblepot221b
Summary: Oswald piensa en el pasado que tuvo con Ed.Todo parecía una película,  una en la que montan un gran escenario, como en el que estábamos y una brisa suave cayendo y... un beso.





	My weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es mi primera fanfic Nygmobblepot que subo aquí, en serio espero que les guste. Ya estoy tratando de traducirla al inglés también.

Lo amo, a pesar de todo, de un balazo, de una traición, de un desamor, lo amo, lo ame siempre sin saber cómo, y lo amaré y cuidaré, desde lo más oscuro sin que el se entere y cuando menos lo espere, ahí estaré... por él, y no tendrá que gritar mi nombre pues voy a estar tan cerca que con solo un susurro saldría de la oscuridad, voy a estar ahí, para él. No me ama, el lo dijo muy claramente, lo sé y el muelle... El único testigo de eso, el también lo sabe, pero sigo preguntándome ¿en serio no me ama?... Todo parecía una película, una en la que montan un gran escenario, como en el que estábamos y una brisa suave cayendo y un beso, pero nunca pasó, nunca tuve ese beso de pelicula; en cambio sólo no podía ver si eran las lágrimas de Ed o solo la lluvia y un arma con la que me disparo en un costado más cuando me lanzo al río era el corazón el único que dolía, el único que ardía tan duro y ahora, después de un tiempo de eso, siendo el "Rey de GOTHAM" puedo decir que las lágrimas que se confundieron con el agua del río a pesar del tiempo... nunca se fueron, ni se irán...estarán ahí como recuerdo de lo que fue y es mi mayor debilidad, Edward, Nygma.

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó mucho, pero por fin la termine, es corta pero de igual forma espero que la hayan pasado bien leyéndola.


End file.
